Heaven In Hell
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: No one would have expected Kiyotaka Narumi to be Lucifer, but his cold personality made him perfect for the part. Ayumu knew better, though. He knew that behind closed doors, Kiyotaka was much different. KiyotakaAyumu, AU, oneshot.


Alright, this is partly to see something, for my own curiosity, and partly because I feel like it. So, for all you who still like this pairing and want more, here it is!

Warning: Incest, smut, and some bondage. Just the usual. XD!

* * *

Ayumu Narumi was no normal boy. Sure, his brown hair and eyes couldn't be more average, and he wasn't the funniest or the cutest, by most standards. But what most didn't know was that the younger brother of Kiyotaka Narumi was a halfling. Most people don't even know what a halfling is, a hybrid between a demon and human—or angel and human, or any other number of races and that of a human. Technically, a halfling could be any two races combined, a human wasn't necessary to make it as such. In Ayumu's case, however, he was half human and half demon; raccoon demon, to be exact. At times he sprouted small furry ears and gained two black markings around his eyes, much like the small animal. One glance at him wouldn't have suggested such a thing at all. Then again, not many would have suspected Kiyotaka Narumi to be Lucifer.

In a world few humans knew of and lived to tell about it, where demons ran rampant and angels avoided at all costs—unless they were fallens—the elder Narumi brother reigned supreme. His quick thinking and sometimes cold-hearted decisions made him the perfect leader for such a place as Hell, since he cared for nothing. On the surface, anyway. Ayumu and his twin brother, Ai, knew better. They had seen a side of their older brother that very few had (fewer than the number of humans that even knew of such a place), and knew he had a reason for acting the way he did. Of course, when did Kiyotaka not have a reason?

Kiyotaka never displayed any affection publicly, that would simply be unheard of for the ruler of such a place. In fact, as most demons were, he was said to be a whore. Being Lucifer, he could get anyone he wanted, thus making him one of the biggest whores the underworld had ever seen. To his approval, Ayumu hadn't followed in his footsteps, and remained ever the innocent one-- or at least as innocent as one could remain in Hell. Another demon by the name of Itsuki had lured Ai into the world of sex and alcohol, though, and he had quickly become just like his older brother.

Behind closed doors, however, the eldest Narumi was a bit different in his actions. Currently, he was proving such a point rather well. He was in his room, which was adorned with black, dark purple, and crimson accents, with his youngest brother. The brunette was being pinned to the lord's bed and the man himself was straddling the naive one. Of course, Ayumu wasn't so naive he didn't know his brother's intentions. Though, he didn't have a problem with being with the elder Narumi, seeing as how he _was _his older brother and had supported him and Ai their entire life. As Kiyotaka had put it-- it was the least he could do to pay him back.

A soft gasp escaped those pale lips as soft kisses were trailed down his neck and fingers traced under his shirt, grazing over untouched skin. Ayumu's back arched, pressing his chest closer to the teasing fingertips that pinched his nipple lightly, twisting it gently and sending shivers down the brunette's spine. A tanned hand came to tangle in the lighter locks of his brother's hair as those kisses became more heated and passionate. The upper article of clothing was removed as they moved down the younger one's chest, Kiyotaka's hot mouth closing in over a nipple. A small moan escaped Ayumu's lips as his fingers gripped the brown tresses, pulling the elder's head closer to his body. In response, white teeth clamped down onto the tender, pink stub, biting down hard as the sharp tips ripped the delicate skin and blood dribbled down the toned chest. Ayumu's hands balled into fists as a short hiss left his throat. The older brother licked up the blood and kissed the now-sore nipple lightly before trailing his tongue down the center of his chest and stomach. He slowly swirled it in and out of the tiny dip that made up the boy's bellybutton, smirking slightly to himself as the other's stomach muscles tightened and his nails dug lightly into the skin of his scalp.

Moving back up the slender body, larger hands tugged at the waistband of the boy's pants. An expected mewl of approval ushered him on to pull the zipper down and slide the clothing off the boy's form. In hell, it was uncommon to wear more than necessary, and most times the demons wore even less, so it was to no surprise that once the pants were gone, Ayumu was completely exposed. A small, almost unnoticed shift was given to the situation as those same hands skimmed down his sides, fingertips lightly tracing across his ribs and their mouths collided in a hot, somewhat messy kiss. One tanned hand came down to follow the smooth skin to the comparably smaller, but still well-equipped, boy's cock. Brown eyes widened slightly as a suddenly-cold hand closed over his growing erection and gave it a slight squeeze. Ayumu's hips bucked slightly on instinct, grasping for more heat and friction. A low chuckle, the same one Kiyotaka always gave in any situation, sounded as his mouth trailed from the younger one's own to his cheek, jawline, and up to his ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, stroking the boy's member at the same pace, which happened to be painfully slow as his fingertips grazed over the soft flesh and his palm pressed lightly against the shaft, barely touching it. Ayumu bucked again, a bit more desperately this time, and pressed closer to the elder in any way he could. Another smirk found its way to the olive-eyed man's lips as he pulled his hand away, earning him a small whimper of disapproval. He reached to the nightstand next to the king size bed and slid open the drawer, pulling out a pair of sturdy handcuffs. A slightly confused glance was shot up to the more-experienced one got to work restraining the younger boy.

One the latter's hands were securely chained to the bedpost, Kiyotaka once again went back to kissing down the smaller body. Ayumu gasped his approval-- he wasn't quite sure what his brother was up to, but he figured it couldn't be bad if this was how it started out. His assumptions soon turned out to be right as the man's tongue found its way to his weeping erection. Careful not to touch the organ itself, Kiyotaka slowly licked his way around the base of it, nibbling at the skin around his member. The brunette thrashed his hips in an attempt to push himself into that teasing mouth, but found his efforts to be futile as two hands came down to steady him. To the restrained one's dismay, the hot mouth made its way further away from his erection, licking slowly down his thigh and sucking on the soft flesh slowly. Again, a whimpering/pleading sound came from the submissive boy's throat as he tugged lightly on his restraints. Loving the torture, but deciding to bestow a bit of mercy on the younger one, Lucifer took his younger brother in his mouth, sucking slowly on the throbbing organ. A long, low moan escaped the boy's pale lips as the heat and moisture encased his member, the elder's tongue slowly massaging it and swirling around his tip, licking every inch of the flesh. Ayumu pulled hard on the handcuffs this time, desperately wanting to grip that head of hair and pull it closer; thrust deeper into that sweet mouth. It was to no avail, however, as the cuffs were as sturdy as they had appeared.

It wasn't long before the older one started a slow bobbing of his head immersing Ayumu's cock in and out of the warmth of his mouth again and again. As his pace picked up, he began a slow sucking motion, grazing his teeth up along his shaft lightly and then running his tongue back down it slowly. The younger boy's back arched to lift his hips more and Kiyotaka took the advantage to wrap an arm under his spine, pulling him down closer as the metal cut into his wrists more. A small hiss left the messy-haired boy's lips as he felt the skin on his wrists break and small trickles of blood flow down his arms. It was soon forgotten, though, as the older one's sucking became faster, his teeth digging in deeper and scraping the tender flesh slightly. Soft pants began to rush from Ayumu's throat as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. A few more quick sucks or a hard bite would push him over. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, tugging on the handcuffs even harder, the pain only adding to his pleasure now, and moaned out his brother's name in short gasps. Just as he felt his orgasm come, Kiyotaka pulled away, leaving him moments from his release. A horrified look flooded the brown eyes as his head snapped to attention, unable to comprehend what exactly had just happened. The usual smirk on his sibling's mouth, however, told him that was exactly what had happened. Straddling the younger Narumi, Kiyotaka made quick work of the lock on the handcuffs, lapping gently at the small trails of blood before placing a tender kiss on the brunette's lips.

Ayumu, still badly needing his release, rubbed himself against his brother's clothed member. The action received little reaction from Lucifer, as he had long ago learned to control himself-- he _did _have people practically dry-humping every day. Instead, the lord unzipped his own pants, making quick work of them as his youngest brother got the idea and quickly ripped his shirt off. An eyebrow quirked at the apparently sex-starved boy, but shrugged it off and wrapped his arm once again around the slender body. Ayumu hooked one of his legs around the surprisingly slim waist and used it to flip him and Kiyotaka over, putting the elder in the submissive position. The latter was rather disturbed by this gesture, but intrigued, so he rested his arms behind his head and watched his younger brother for his next move. Sure enough, Ayumu mimicked the other male's motion of straddling the one under him and positioned himself above the other, larger member. His hand slowly rubbed up and down the organ, digging his nails in lightly until it was fully erect. Slowly, he pushed himself down onto Kiyotaka's cock, groaning slightly as it stretched him out, clenching his muscles around it until he was fully inside him. Even the older one had to let out a small moan as his member was sheathed inside the smaller boy. Both of his hands came to rest on Ayumu's hips as the brunette slowly started a pace of lifting himself off and pushing back onto the elder's thick cock. Nails dug into the soft flesh of his hips as he lifted his brother up and down slightly, urging him on faster. He ran a hand up the young one's chest and ghosted a finger tip lightly over his nipple before pinching it hard and causing a soft moan from the other boy as he quickened his pace. Ayumu's hands found their way down south, one scraping its nails down Kiyotaka's chest while the other began stroking his own member.

It took no time to get up to pace as he began slamming himself down onto the other man's member, panting again slightly as he felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm. He let out a louder moan as his prostate was struck and he tightened around the intrusion. His pants became heavier and more ragged as he pumped himself up and down onto Kiyotaka, the older boy himself becoming more aroused and nearing his own edge with every thrust of his hips, meeting the boy half way, and every pant and moan of his brother. His nails lodged themselves in deeper to the skin covering his chest and leaving small trails of blood, his other arm wrapping around the boy's back once again and pulling him closer. Kiyotaka leaned up into a sitting position and wrapped both his arms around his younger brother as the latter hooked his legs around his waist. The two moved in unison, clashing once more at the mouths in a mix of pants and moans. Ayumu's hand tightened around his own member as he gasped his brother's name out one last time and climaxed. His muscle convulsed and massaged Kiyotaka's own member, the older man biting down hard on the lip pressed to his own and ripping the skin as blood flowed into his mouth. He sucked gently on the sore spot as he came into the younger one, wrapping his arms around him again and pulling him closer. The two collapsed back onto the bed as the dominant one pulled out of his brother.

Ayumu instinctively curled up to the body next to his and glanced up at the demon lord. Kiyotaka simply rolled his eyes and patted his head as he always did. A soft smile graced the brunette's lips as he closed his eyes, _"This might be Hell," _he thought to himself, yawning, _"but I'm not convinced Heaven has much more to offer."_

* * *

Hm... I won't comment much on it. Just seeing if I get as strong, less, or stronger response to this lemon as I did the previous. So, with that said, review! 


End file.
